governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Bicycle Partnership Program
I-CE Bicycle Partnership Program I-CE http://www.cycling.nl a Dutch foundation, operates in developing countries as an organization contributing to the development of these emerging countries through specific programs. The Bicycle Partnership Program aims at promoting cycling, based on cycle-inclusive planning, which can make a significant contribution to fighting poverty, improving urban mass mobility at low cost and traffic safety in a sustainable environment and more generally, the quality of life. MoU with the city of Pune I-CE has signed an MoU with the Pune Municipal Corporation (PMC) where it will help PMC in making Pune more cycle-friendly. As part of this, experts from the Netherlands who have experience in making cities cycling-friendly, visit Pune at regular intervals and provide assistance in making Pune more cycling friendly. Tom Godefrooij and Richard Ter Avest visited Pune in April 2008 and held discussions with the Municipal Corporation and the NMT cell within Pune aparting from visiting some cycle tracks in Pune. Jeroen Buis and Richard Ter Avest visited Pune in November 2008 and met with members of the NMT cell, the Municipal Corporation officials and officials involved in executing JNNURM projects. They also visited some newly constructed cycle tracks and participated in a public event. Designing cycling friendly cities -- Public event on 11th November 2008 As part of the public event, presentations were made by Jeroen and Richard. A presentation was also made on the successful bicycle hire-and-ride program in Paris called Velib, followed by a short film on the same. This was followed by a presentation on the cycling promotion program undertaken by the NGO Parisar (see below). I-CE joint program with Parisar- Cycle for Pune July-August 2009 Parisar expanded the Cycle for Pune program by presenting it's School Kit to six Pune secondary schools over two months. Over 1200 children participated in the program, and each of the six schools mailed a copy of the Letter to the Municipal Commissioner on to the Pune Municipal Corporation, asking for safe cycle paths to allow them to ride to school. The response from students, parents, and faculty to the program was very enthusiastic, and Parisar looks to reach out to more Pune schools in the coming months. Cycle for Pune- The Program This is a program undertaken by a Pune based NGO called Parisar to spread awareness about cycling in the city. It consists of preparing cycle promotion kits for range of audiences like students, corporators and workers as also to conduct various other activities like cycling rallies on a regular basis. School Kit As a part of the preparation of this kit, two schools were chosen as the experimental subjects, to check the effectiveness of the proposed kit material. The kit consists of the following components: 1.Presentation Download Media:Cyclingschool.pdf 2.Movie 'Cycling Friendly Cities' Cycling Friendly Cities 5rwwxrWHBB8 3.Charter: A declaration made by the schools to make the city a cycling friendly place. 4.An Instruction Card: Safety tips for cyclists. 5.Badges 6.Survey Questionnaires: Questionnaires to analyse the reasons for cycling as well as not cycling, and perceived solutions from the parents' as well as students' perspective. 7.Letter to the Municipal Commissioner: A letter addressed to the Municipal Commissioner on behalf of the students drawing the authorities' attention to the problems of the students as cyclists. 8.Posters: The various aspects of cycling conveyed through the medium of graphics and text. The presentation started out with a slide show giving the students a picture of the present day traffic situation in comparison to previous years. It further sets out to explain the importance of cycling, need for better facilities and ways to bring about this change. Mr Ranjit Gadgil explained each slide elaborately in order to make it easier for the students to understand. The slide show was followed by an interactive session with the students, wherein the students came forward with their doubts, questions and experiences. The questions asked by the students brought out the most important hurdles in making Pune a cycling friendly city again. Some of the questions are given below; # Cycle tracks are not maintained, even as the main road adjoining it is always taken care of. Why is this so? # Cycles are lightweight and hence very easy to steal, how can this be avoided? # To reduce the dependence on private vehicles wheelers, there should be adequate alternative public transport available. # Public Transport must be clean and convenient. One should feel like opting for it. After the questions, the I-CE movie was shown to the children. The response to the movie was very positive and enthusiastic. All children agreed unanimously that they would definitely cycle if they lived in such a city. However, certain questions were asked post the movie, as follows # Foreign countries have enough funds; we may not necessarily have those many resources. # Cycling is especially difficult in India as it is attached with a social status stigma # Climate in India is that of temperate countries, accompanied by heavy monsoon rains and otherwise hot climate. This makes cycling a little more tiring or inconvenient. After the session was done, students were handed out the badges and the safety tips cards as a token of participation. A charter declaring the school’s support for cycling has been put up on the notice board. A letter has been written to the Municipal Commissioner requesting him on behalf of these students to look into the matter of safe and convenient cycling for these students and for the city as a whole. The letter would also have a graphical representation of the most traversed routes by these students, to indicate a need of cycle tracks on these routes. School Programme Gallery ---- Image:4.jpg|Aksharnandan Presentation Image:5.jpg| Image:6.jpg| Image:7.jpg| World Car Free Day Rally A cycling rally was undertaken under this programme on 22nd September, on the occasion of World Car Free Day. Details of the same to be found on Pune Car Free Day 2008. Category:Cycling Category:Projects Projects Category:Pune Projects